


The Imposter and the Hardworking

by Ms_IA_Studios



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_IA_Studios/pseuds/Ms_IA_Studios
Summary: Alabastrine(White), also known as Alba, is the imposter of this ship. He has killed many other crewmates on the past few ships he has been on and doesn't plan on stopping, despite their ghosts haunting him. But when he joins a new crew, his plans fall apart. And he can blame Azure(Cyan). All because he failed to kill her many times in electrical, and well, ended up falling in love with her.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Huff, huff. ___  
Alabastrine was in the vents, pausing to wipe some blood off from Brown, who he hadn't known really well and didn't care for, before continuing to crawl towards the vent in Shields. He knew Blue would be there, diverting the power. He knew Blue wouldn't struggle. He knew he was too weak, too fragile, and too easy to break, hence why he left him for last. Earlier, it was a close shave for him as Purple had suspected him but he managed to turn the tables and got them to eject him out of the ship. He opened the vent and smoothly slipped out, twirling the knife in his hand as he approached the unsuspecting Blue. It wouldn't be quick and easy this time, oh no.  
It would be terrifying. 

__As Alaba waited for the government to fetch him with one of their ships, he wiped the blood of the knife and hummed to himself, a big grin on his face. _Another crew gone. Not bad, this time. _____

____"You're going to meet the new crew in the next ship, cafeteria. Good luck." A young lady wearing a maroon astronaut suit told him before he was sent to the Skeld. It would be another easy kill for him. Another crew to break and cause their bonds to be lost. What he didn't know that there would be someone amongst them, someone who would change the way he thought of things and somehow made him unable to kill this particular crew. Well, he was in for a ride, and we are there to see what will happen next, for young Alabastrine._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, not all characters belong to me. Most of them are made by my friends in an rp server we had for Among Us and only Azure belongs to me ^^

Chapter 1- Meeting the crew

Alaba waited for the door leading to the cafeteria to open as it registered him to the space ship. All the crewmates were to sit at the table in the middle of the room, with the big red button-the emergency button, so as to meet one another and for the imposter to see who would they target. He realized that there weren't that many crewmates like last time, and another was an alien, just like him. It was weird that they allowed another alien to be a crewmate instead of an imposter like him but he didn't care. Alaba knew it wouldn't be that hard to get rid of them all, one by one. There was a Pink, who seemed to be quite an airhead, a Purple, who gave off lone wolf vibes, an anxious Orange, a grumpy Red, a bee-alien-of-some-sort Yellow, and lastly, a Cyan. Unlike the others, she wasn't talking and was reading her own slip of tasks given to each of the crewmates instead. She was quiet, so Alaba decided to sit next to her. 

It was tempting to look over Cyan's shoulder to see what tasks she had, and it would be easy as he towered over almost everyone, while she was average height. He glanced and noticed that almost all the tasks she had to do were in electrical, the place where many feared and many died. Also one of the places he loved to kill others in. _So she dies today, I suppose. _He thought to himself. Alaba had to stop himself from smirking. "Anyways, let's introduce ourselves, shall we? Hi, guys! I'm Rose, but you can call me Rosy!" Pink beamed. "I'm Lolthane," Purple spoke. "Crimson." Red said, annoyance in his voice. "Hi, I'm Xanthous!" Yellow smiled. "T-Tangerine." Poor Orange looked so small. Actually, he was smaller than everyone else. The rest of them looked at Cyan, as she didn't say anything yet. "Cyan? It's your turn." Cyan jolted up and looked a bit embarrassed from what he could tell of her body language. "Oh, uhm... I'm Azure. Nice to meet you all." |__

__"I'm Alabastrine, but call me Alaba if you want to."  
With introductions done, Lolthane distributed the slips of paper with everyone's tasks on them. Alaba pretended to read his, but in reality, he didn't care because he wasn't supposed to do them anyway. He did look at the one electrical task so that he could make up an excuse to go to electrical with Azure and kill her off. She didn't look that strong, so no doubt it wouldn't be that hard at all._ _

__"Hey, Azure, right?"  
"Hm? Yeah?"  
"Do you have any tasks in electrical?"  
"Well, almost all of my tasks are..."_ _

__"Wait really?" Rose interrupted all of a sudden, having heard the conversation.  
"That's a kill zone!"_ _

__"Well, what choice do I have?"  
"I can go with you if you like. I have a task to do there too." Alaba shooted his shot, not wanting to have anyone offer first and throw the chance of a kill away._ _

__"Are you sure?" Azure looked up at him with concern. She had to tilt her head back a bit to look at the taller crewmate.  
"Positive."_ _

__"We'll meet up here at 5 pm sharp. Don't use the emergency button for any dumb reason." Lolthane looked at the others before going to Medic Bay herself to do a scan. "Byeee!" Rose waved before going to Weapons to shoot meteors. Crimson went to the garbage chute and Xanthous went to the admin room with Tangerine. Both Azure and Alaba went off to electrical, only one of them knowing trouble would soon begin._ _

__

__Azure immediately got to work with directing the power to Weapons before jumping into another task- fixing the wires. Alaba watched the smaller figure get to work quickly, so focused on her tasks she didn't even notice her surroundings. He decided to pretend to do his tasks and when he was sure no one else would arrive at the room, and Azure was still distracted, he would strike the death blow, then vent to security. As he pretended to calibrate the distributor, he kept an eye on Azure as she fixed the wires. From what he had sneakily memorized on her task list, she only had to download data and he knew it would take more than a mere hour. So she wouldn't be able to go anywhere. Soon, the wires were matched and fixed and Azure closed the circuit breaker. Alaba eyed her as she started to download the data to her tablet. She hadn't even noticed that he had already closed the doors to electrical two minutes ago. He twirled the knife in his hand as he slowly approached the unsuspecting girl. As he lifted the knife over her head, ready to split open her helmet and skull, he heard the doors open and Alaba could hear the footsteps of someone on their way to electrical, he quickly kept the knife and leaned against the wall, pretending to have been waiting for Azure. It was Tangerine, and he looked nerved, as usual. He couldn't help but feel bitter that he had the opportunity but his luck had run out._ _

___Next time._ _ _

__"Oh, h-hey guys!" He waved at the two, before walking away to the security room. Azure waved back but Alaba didn't. She finished the download and Alaba decided to leave to avoid gaining suspicion from her and went to the Navigation room to fake a task as he couldn't lock the doors again. He also knew if he made a move and her body was found, Tangerine would be suspicious about him and convince the others to vote him out. This round, it was hard to find someone alone, even Lolthane, who he thought hated being around others due to being a bit too wary, was with Xanthous in the Oxygen room, and Rose with Crimson, both in Shields. Normally, he would have already killed someone off and if lucky, had an innocent get ejected and frozen to death in space. But somehow, the tides were turned and to his frustration, not even a voting session was held. Just because the doors opened too quickly and Tangerine was there._ _

__Soon, the tasks were all finished, and just at 4.55 pm. Everyone made their way to the cafeteria to meet up before going to their own rooms for their own personal time. Alaba was the only one not talking to any other crewmate as all of them had an extremely late lunch and chatted with one another.  
He did felt hungry, but not for proper human food. No, he was hungry for blood. But he couldn't kill anyone here, so Alaba just had to bear with it.  
"Are you alright? You're not eating." Azure looked up at him. Both of them were seated side by side again, and unlike him, she had a tray of food in her hands, with a bottle of water.  
"Hm? Oh no, I'm fine. Just not hungry." He plainly stated.  
"Still, you should at least drink something." She took the bottle of water she had and gave it to him.  
Alaba raised a brow but it was obvious that she wouldn't back down from the way she looked at him. So he took the bottle._ _

**Author's Note:**

> HI-! This is my first time publishing a work on this platform so sorry that this is quite short ^^;


End file.
